wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedemerica
= General = SwedeAmerica is located near the boot of Eyetaly that speaks some weird language no one really knows. Their flag was designed by famous Sweedish American Alpaca farmers that were related to Albert Einstein (also a famous Sweedish American Alpaca farmer). The flag is the subject of much copyright debate (clearly borrowing from OUR flag), which will problably end up with US going all mission accomplished on them. Most people who have been to Swedemerica come back talking about the Bak Lava, so if you go, be careful of volcanos. = Culture = The average Swedemerican greets strangers with 'Krala kra' which loosely translates into English as 'Stay free of herpes.' This phrase links the culture back to the countries early days when a herpes outbreak was bestowed upon the original settlers via the wrath of Odin. = Politics = General The average Swedemerican does not know they live in Swedemerica. G8 Swedemerica was rejected from the G8 as they were the 9th member. Upon rejection most upper class Swedemericans (who are aware they live in Swedemerica) attempted to pollute as much as possible misunderstanding the Kyoto Treaty for the G8. This was because they did not speak Japanese and instead met at the Kyoto Steakhouse in Pittsburgh. = Religion = Colbertism The latest religious fad in Swedemerica is Colbertism (but pronounced with a hard T due to the native lisp). Due to this there is a movement to rename Swedemerica to 'USA2'. They have not named any bridges after Steven yet because they prefer to fjord small bodies of water by pole vaulting, the national past time. Odinism Odinism is the oldest known religion in Swedemerica. Odinists follow his word of wisdom, war, battle and death. Especially death. The average lifespan of an Odinist within Swedemerica is 16 years. Leander Johansson is the current manifestation of Odin on earth. His son leaves much to be desired as Thor. = Economy = Imports Up until recently Swedemerica imported nothing but American flags from China in order to reprocess them into little Swedemerican flags. In recent years they have started a campaign to in-source the production of Swedemerican flags so that children have a place to learn industry. Basically they just paint the red parts blue with squid ink and make the stars fall off. Presto, Swedeamerican flag! This is a clear sign about how all other countries love us. Exports Swedemerica is the worlds largest producer of juice made from gigantic squid. This juice is frequently used by locals to burn during the winter for heat. It can also be used to dye red things (like flags) blue. The dye has not yet been tested on state maps, but could be dangerous. = Wildlife = Land Polar bears are the number one cause of accidental death in Swedemerica. The majority of the accidents stem from drunken rickshaw runners running into them in remote roads. The worst accident to date occurred in 1997 when 7 rickshaws were found in a cave. 12 bodies were found along with one bear bride. Water Giant Squids have become an endangered species due to their juices (and the fact they are tasty when consumed with peanut butter). Swedemerican scientists are looking for a sustainable burning juice source. Air All known species of birds and flying insects were destroyed by the settlers as abominations to Odin. Planes are also not welcome. = References = Popular Culture Swedemerica was featured in the 6-hour 1997 Ken Burns documentary "Swedemerica", which won several awards. One of them for length and another for boringness. Willy Nelson's famous song "Mamas, Don't Let Your Babies Move To Swedemerica", is a patriotic number about how there is only one America. It somehow succeeded as a pop song despite the fact that he wrote it when high on wheat.